


Rest Stop

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Driving, F/M, Internal Monologue, Marriage, Relationship(s), Road Trips, Running Away, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-14
Updated: 2001-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: The end of a relationship.





	Rest Stop

_Just three miles from the rest stop_  
_And she slams on the breaks  
_ _She said I tried to be but I'm not  
_ _So could you please collect your things_

We were on the way to Los Angeles to see his brothers. I've always wondered why he never moved out there too. It was obviously closer to the studio than Tulsa, and I hated these road trips out there. I also wondered why he wouldn't just get on a plane. I guess this time, it just all got to me.

 _Well I don't wanna be cold_  
_I don't wanna be cruel  
_ _But I gotta find more  
_ _Than what's happening with you  
_ _If you'd - open up the door_

After first, it was so perfect. Young love, they called it, said it wouldn't last. I guess they were right. We were only 16 when we fell in love. I'm not sure when we fell out. I don't think it really started until we got married. Taylor wanted to settle down, get out of the rock and roll lifestyle. Looking back, that's what attracted me to him. That fantasy of being with a rock and roller.

 _She said - while you were sleeping_  
_I was listening to the radio  
_ _And wondering what you're dreaming when  
_ _It came to mind that I didn't care_

He looked so peaceful when he slept. That was about the only thing I liked about him anymore. I used to watch him sleep and wonder what he was thinking, if he was dreaming about me. And I could have been doing that this time, except for two things. One, I needed to watch the road. Two, it just hit me that I didn't care anymore.

 _And I thought - hell if it's over_  
_Well I had better end it quick  
_ _Or I could lose my nerve  
_ _Are you listening - can you hear me  
_ _Have you forgotten_

I said it quick, and now I can't really remember how I said it. But Taylor sat there and took it. His face was like a stone wall and that almost scared me. Did he know it was coming? Did he just not care? I guess I'll never know; he's been gone for a few miles now. But I don't really care to know.

 _Just three miles from the rest stop_  
_And my mouth's too dry to rage  
_ _The light was shining from the radio  
_ _And I could barely see her face_

When he just sat there, taking in everything I said and never speaking back, I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to scream at him to feel. That wasn't asking too much, was it? For him to have some passion about something for once? No, I don't think so. But I was too tired to yell. Too tired to care.

 _But she knew all the words that I never had said_  
_She knew all the crumpled-up promises of this  
_ _Broken down man - and as I opened up the door_

I watched him get out of the car slowly, taking the few possessions he had brought with him. I suppose he's going on to Los Angeles to give everyone the news. Myself, I'm not sure where I'm going. A mile or so after I passed the rest stop, I saw an exit that appealed to me. Maybe I'll find my way to LA after all and find a rock and roller to suit my taste. Or maybe I'll end up back in Tulsa. Either way, I won't be with Taylor anymore and for that I'm happy.

_She said - while you were sleeping_   
_I was listening to the radio_   
_And wondering what you're dreaming when_   
_It came to mind that I didn't care_   
_And I thought - hell if it's over_   
_Then I had better end it quick_   
_Or I could lose my nerve_   
_Are you listening - can you hear me_   
_Can you hear me..._

_While you were sleeping_   
_I was listening to the radio_   
_And wondering what you're dreaming when_   
_It came to mind that I didn't care_

_So I thought - hell if it's over_   
_Well I had better end it quick_   
_Or I could lose my nerve_   
_Are you listening - can you hear me_

_While you were sleeping_   
_I was listening to the radio_   
_And wondering what you're dreaming when_   
_It came to mind that I didn't care_   
_I thought - hell if it's over_   
_Well I had better end it quick_   
_Or I could lose my nerve_   
_Are you listening - can you hear me_


End file.
